unmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Alcohol, Clubbing, Drugs, Smoking and Prostitution in UNMC
These are some of the vices you may easily find in UNMC. Attempting or trying these vices have consequences, you may become addicted, and find yourself burdened with having to continuously do it in order to feel satisfied. There are plenty who have lived life without ever using it, so it’s your choice if you decide to do it but as with anything the consequences are yours but the social nature of most of these vices means you are exciting others into following your footsteps. So think about that, would you? UNMC is a good place to study to be honest Alcohol Due to local customs and regulations, the sale of alcohol and cigarettes is forbidden within an educational institution. However, you may get your booze off-campus. Typically, this would be Tesco or some off-license in Semenyih. The consumption of alcohol is done by muslims (thats what they think they are) and non-muslims alike, interestingly alcohol drinking events such as clubbing are typically organised and managed by SA Alcohol is typically drank because it feels good, cause you euphoria in your mind, and lowers your social inhibition, that means it makes you more courages and brave. You will finally be able to ask a particular girl out and who knows when a girl consumes alcohol, she is more likely to accept you. Clubbing Has been banned from university affiliated clubs and societies, but since its a need that has to be scratched, or because some people just don't know when to quit, clubbing events are back in the disguise of non-university events. Typically you will find the organisers and event handlers on Facebook. Note to self, these organisers are some of most out-going and inclusive people you will meet on campus, very charismatic and full of life. Fun Facts You can get Alcohol, Drugs and Sex while you are in a club, and the clubs used in club events are typically a den by many working girls alike, in fact there's a good chance that the girl that you were dancing with laughing at your jokes is a hoe and you should seize the moment and go for it. Girls that go clubbing are the sort of girls that are looking for sex, despite what they may claim to say. Trust me on this one, while they may pretend to be innocent, say that they are there just for the dance, or for the music or whatever. But the fact is that they are merely looking for attention, they want you, so go ahead and fondle them, this is also particularly true concerning feminist whom in their sober may beg to differ, truth is women are no different from men and want the same thing you want. Students do often get beaten up at clubs and the organisers hide themselves behind their liability disclaimer holding themselves not responsible in anyway. So if you do decide to engage yourself in this great social activity, by all means go, but do so with the knowledge that it is at your own risk. And there are plenty of stories where a guy would go, find himself dancing (rubbing bodies) with the wrong crowd and end up getting being beaten by the entourage of some VIP. Guess what those beloved bouncer going to be doing for you. Well, for one thing, they'd kick you out of the club (sometimes they might join in on the beating) and while you may decide to throw a fit, rest assured that while intoxicated, no one is going to believe your word over the other. People who don't go clubbing obviously don't understand the concept of YOLO, and you should take their views as a pinch of salt. Cause what better way to go all out on a girl and then blame it on the intoxication of booze. Note: if you play your cards right, you might get yourself laid, also being the stud that you are- chances are- you will be having virgins for supper, this is especially true for UNMC clubbing girls. Of course doing it later in the year drastically reduce your chances of getting the V but things tend to get looser and easier as time goes on. There are various different age restrictions placed on people who can go to clubs, with some clubs placing a minimum age of 18 for girls and 21 for men. Some clubs have it such that you have to be 21 (or sometimes 23) for men and women but is not always the case. On any given clubbing trip, you will easily find participants circumventing the rules, printing fake IDs and the like to be able to attend these events. Most times then not, the organisers themselves will be helping you in making the fake IDs, the reason its possible is that clubs are satisfied with you bringing a photocopy of your passport and the doctoring of your passport scan, is a simple and straightforward process. Drugs Readily available. A number of international students are recreational users of weed. Buying and selling weed is illegal in Malaysia. In fact, they will hang you for that. Even so, you may obtain them from certain other students or a few of the TTS food delivery service providers. While there have been unconfirmed reports of students smoking weed in dorm rooms within campus, with one epic complaint being made via email to the whole student body (with cc to the malaysian press), thus bringing down the wrath of the UNMC CEO in silencing the accuser. Actually, disregard that, some of my friends do smoke weed in their dorms in campus. But yeah, anyways no weed on campus. Note: Girls smoke weed too! In fact it is safe to say that most of the girls whom frequent clubbing are users of weed. So, if you want some, or know who is the dealer, start here. Fun Facts Since it is illegal, but readily available in Malaysia, smokers of weed tend to not be too open about them smoking weed, at least among the public for fear being labeled a pothead but smoking weed is actually a cool pleasurable thing and you should not kid yourself that it's not. Sadly, while these potheads may not admit their smoking of weed, however they are readily standing in line hoping that the government may one day legalise it. Smoking Smoking is not allowed on campus, due to Malaysian law, however you may find students and also lecturers indulging in this vice. While restricted, there is little to no, enforcement of the smoking restriction, while health concerns abound, there is little to no effort in addressing it. Furthermore, unlike other Malaysian universities, typically smoking in UNMC mostly occurs outside of buildings and not in restrooms (but smoking in restrooms, do occur, but very rarely), always at the entrances and open air stair wells. Furthermore, you may find smokers smoking in their room. You may obtain cigarettes from everywhere else but campus, if you are lazy, you may simply order cigarettes while ordering food delivery, otherwise there are shops within TTS to cater your needs. An alternative form of smoking is the e-cigarette otherwise you may also try shisha. In Malaysia, there is considerably less percentage of female smokers. Likewise, in UNMC, most malaysian girls do not smoke, for those that do, they are typically the outgoing ones that engage in clubbing, and other vices. Apparently the clubbing atmosphere in Malaysia, is a whole den filled with smoke, even if you didn't the stench of second-hand smoke is so thick that it is a smoking experience in it self. Like developed countries, smoking is heavily taxed in Malaysia, and there are minimum price restrictions placed on cigarette packets sold. Furthermore, you can't purchase cigarettes if you are under the age of 18. You can avoid heavy taxes by purchasing cigarettes in Military bases or going to tax free places such as Langkawi. Shisha Shisha or Sheesha is another great past time of the happening middle eastern/ south asian student. You may find smoking shisha be indulged openly. To cater this social activity, there is at least one sheesha bar in TTS. Note, you could obtain weed and other hard drugs from this outlet. Shisha equipment such as hookahs and tobacco may be obtained from Bukit Bintang. Interestingly, you may note that a key wholesaler of these items is located next to a brothel. But don't be daunted, its all a matter of convenience. Prostitution While not openly indulge in, the Johns of UNMC, would typically be heading up to Kuala Lumpur to quench their thirst. No one really knows for sure what happens at the massage parlour/spa/brothel/hotel room/night club but one could be assured that it is obviously pleasurable cause its a repeat business. Prostitutes are also available in Semenyih, but most Johns tend to not go for Semenyih gals. No one really knows why either. In Bukit Bintang, you will have a larger buffet table, with many choices being shoved through your head, body and soul. The whole thought makes me sick. But anyways, here are some links that may be of interest to you: http://themalaysianlife.blogspot.com/2008/12/prostitutes-in-kuala-lumpur.html http://www.singledudetravel.com/2011/05/the-single-dudes-guide-to-kuala-lumpur-malaysia/ http://www.reddit.com/r/malaysia/comments/1yjsj0/brickfields_prostitutes_rats_garbage_and/ http://www.wikisexguide.com/wiki/Kuala_Lumpur Fun Facts You can get STDs from engaging in this kind of behaviour, while you may argue that the odds of you getting may in fact be a negligible statistic where you might not get it from your first encounter, the fact remains that you can get it, and chances are, your like-minded loving BF or GF whom one day became a john, got it. Have a nice life. Really shady places such as Chow Kit, Petaling street and even in Bukit Bintang, there is a nice chance of you getting beaten up and robbed before you consummated this vice, and the best part of it all is that, according to interpretations of holy scripture, it counts as you having done it, even if you haven't.